1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to fecal specimen containers, and more particularly, to those containers that are disposable.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,450 issued to Frederic Nason in 1987. However, it differs from the present invention because it uses a swab tip that can only take a specimen from the outer surface of the material being examined. It fails to disclose the jackets, mixer and any of the other elements claimed and described below.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.